Beauty and the Angry Beast
by Oboe-Wan-Kenobi
Summary: A tale as old as time. Ochako has wanted nothing more than to leave her small village behind and go on a big adventure since she was little. After her father returned from selling his inventions in Paris she was going to set out on it. That was until only his horse returned home.
1. Chapter 1

**Once upon a time, in a land not so far away there was a beautiful castle that overlooked a small village. In it lived a handsome prince. Word has it that his blonde hair and red eyes would have any woman swooning over him. **

**This young prince had everything his heart desired; money, pride, and power. But with that, it turned him into a selfish and unkind man. It was said that no one was free of his anger and wrath, not even his closest friends. **

**Everyone in the castle wondered if there was anyone out there who could put out the prince's fiery heart. **

**On the prince's twenty-first birthday he threw a party to celebrate. Only those of power and status were invited. He had the best food made from the finest chefs in France. The best preforms were there too. It was everything he wanted. **

**As the night went on, everyone, but especially the prince, was having an amazing time. The prince never wanted the night to end as he danced with countless ladies and ate the finest food. The celebrations though were interrupted at the sound of a knock on the front door. **

**The prince was mad. How dare someone interrupt them, he thought as he walked to the door. **

**When he opened the door there stood a beggar wrapped in a cloak. The man looked weak as his face was sunken in and his hair a tangled mess. The prince anger rose at the sight. How dare this weak and pathetic man interrupt his party. **

**The beggar handed the prince a rose and offered it to him as an exchange for shelter. **

**The prince laughed at him. Why would he let a weak man stay here? His castle was only for those who were worthy and this man was not. So, the prince turned him away and slapped the rose from his hand. **

**The beggar removed his cloak and told the prince that strength and beauty are found within. The prince laughed at him and called him a fool, that people who say that are weak and will never be worthy. **

**The man sighed and then began to transform. **

**Instead of a man who looked like he was near death, there stood a man who stood over seven feet tall and muscles that were bigger than the prince's own. **

**Quickly the prince realized his mistake and began to apologize to the beggar. It was too late though, as he had seen there was nothing but pride and anger in his heart. **

**As punishment for his actions, the man transformed him into what he believed his heart to be, that of a beast. He continued to place a spell over the castle, sealing it from the outside world, making it forgotten in time, and leaving it in a dark state. The inhabitants of the castle were changed too. **

**Outraged and ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast locked himself in his tower with only a mirror that could see into the outside world. **

**And the rose that was offered laid on the doorstep, completely in bloom. **

**If the man could learn to love and respect another and earn their love and respect in return, by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken and everything would return to normal. If he did not though, he and the inhabitants of the castle were doomed to remain in their current states forever. **

**As the years passed, the prince lost hope for who could ever learn to love a beast. **


	2. Chapter 2

_As the sun began to rise over the hill, the small french village beneath it came to life._

_People were going to the market, chatting away. Some probably gossiping about the events from the night before. Others discussing what plans they had for the day. Young boys were heading to school, while the young girls stayed home with their mothers. Some men went hunting while others set up their booths for the day._

_Everyone in the quiet little village was happy._

_Well, everyone in the village except one..._

The sunlight came through the small bedroom window as the birds began to chirp away. They signaled that it was a new day and with a new day came a new adventure.

Ochako stretched as she sat up, the warm summer air greeting her. Quietly she got up and opened up the window to see the small square busy with people. None noticed her as she watched people walk around. "It's a quiet village," she said rolling her eyes.

She walked over to her dresser, getting ready for her day. "Everyday like the one before," she whispered to herself as she pulled out a white shirt. Throwing it on, she ran to her closet and grabbed her light pink sleeveless dress. It was her favorite one she owned because it was made by her mother.

The thought of her mother made Ochako's heart heavy. Even though it had been years since she had passed from the plaque, she missed her dearly. Things had not been the same since then.

Ochako had dreams of leaving the small village behind once she turned twenty-one, but when her mother passed she decided to stay. Her father did not deserve to be alone. He was an inventor. He created beautiful things. But after her mother died that was all he did. Ochako would have to remind him to eat and drink or make sure that he went outside.

She loved her father, she truly did, but there were some days that she wished she could run away. Go on that big adventure she dreamed of.

Shaking her head, those thoughts left. She was being selfish. Her father needed her.

"Ochako, your friend is here!" her father shouted from downstairs.

"Okay, papa. I'll be down in a few!"

She quickly threw on the dress and grabbed her boots. She looked in the body length mirror before her. Something was missing though as she examined herself. "Ah!" she said as she went to her nightstand. On it sat a simple necklace. It was a leather chain with a small white crystal on it.

It had been a gift her father had given her mother when they got engaged and when she passed he gave it to her.

Ochako treasured it more than life itself. It always stayed on or near her. No one was allowed to touch it.

Once it was securely on her neck, she ran her finger through her hair and put it up in a small bun. Though some of her hair stayed down and hugged her face, showing off her round cheeks.

She walked over to the window one more time and smiled, "Oh what a little town. Full of little people."

"Ochako!"

She giggled as she ran down the stairs, grabbing her books along the way. "Waking up to say..."

Ochako hit the final stepped and said, "Bonjour!"

Izuku stood there with a big smile on his face. His freckles covered his cheeks and that green hair was wild as usual. She couldn't help but notice that he lingered over her father as he worked away.

They both had wild minds and it made her happy that her only friend in town would encourage her father and her wild imaginations. Everyone in the village made fun of them. Telling them they were crazy or that they deserved to be put into an asylum.

"Are you ready?" he asked looking over. Ochako laughed as she saw his red petty coat's buttons were mismatched. "Well, more ready than you are," she chuckled pointing at him.

He looked down and a blush came over his face. The man could be such an airhead sometimes. "Deku," she giggled as she helped him fix it. Ochako could see that he had a few little grease stains on the cuffs of his white puffy shirt.

"Dad, have you got Deku helping you," Ochako teased.

Both men eyes grew and they looked at anything but each other. "Why would you say that dear? Izuku just stopped by to hang out with you and help you with your errands!" her dad said rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah! I definitely wasn't helping," Izuku chimed in.

She rolled her eyes and lifted up Izuku's arm. "Then why does Deku have these grease stains. That," she touched them to feel that they were still wet, "are still wet."

The both of them looked at each other, defeated. "You are just too much smart. We can't get anything past you," her dad said getting up. He patted her shoulder and smiled at her.

She hadn't seen her dad this happy in a long time. When Deku came over and helped them with the inventions it made her father feel as though they weren't as alone in this village. When Ochako said that he should avoid them, Izuku laughed. He didn't care what the villagers thought of him. He was already weird enough as he stated.

Ochako couldn't help but agree. Izuku was rather odd in this village of closed-minded people. He appeared in the village one winter evening a few years ago. He had no family or really no memory. Anytime they asked him questions about the past he drew a blank.

Most of the town called him a crazy kook. But to Ochako and her father, he was the most amazing person and friend. Ochako was all alone before he appeared.

"Well, don't push Deku too hard. He is my only friend and I want to keep him," Ochako teased with a smile.

Her father chuckled at her. "I would never do such a thing," he said acting offended. Ochako giggled and kissed her dad on the cheek. "Well, you can borrow him after I return my books and get some things from the market, deal?"

He gave her a wink, "Deal."

"You two know I am right here-" Ochako grabbed Izuku's hand and dragged him out of the door.

"Oh happy birthday by the way Ocha," Izuku said as they walked down the stairs. She smiled at him and gave him a small thanks. "Do you have any wishes this year?" he asked.

Ochako thought about it and her wish was always a selfish one. She looked over at her friend and asked, "Do you ever grow tired of living in this village? Doing the same thing over and over again?" She watched as Izuku thought and shook his head no.

"We never do the same thing," he said. "Everyday is a new day."

She loved his enthusiasm. But sometimes it was annoying. "Deku, we do the same thing every day. I just want an adventure. That is what I wish for," she said.

"You'll get it one day. I know it," he said with a big smile. She knew she never would. Her father could not live without her. Plus she did not want him to be alone. Ochako was being selfish in her wish. So instead of continuing the conversation, she shrugged and then began to walk toward the noise. "Let's go!" she said trying to keep up a smile.

The market was booming as everyone was running around. Ochako held on tight to his hand as they made their way through the crowd, laughing about like little children.

They rounded the corner to see the baker walking out of the store. "You know how I know everyone, including us, does the same thing every day?" she asked. Izuku shook his head yes.

Quickly she pointed to the baker and said, "There goes the baker with his tray like always. The same old bread he loves to sell."

The baker gave them a look as he passed them. Izuku whispered sorry in hopes that maybe he wouldn't charge them extra for a loaf.

They continued on their path down the market way. Ochako continued, "Every morning just the same. Since the morning that you came, to our poor provincial town."

"Okay. So the baker sells bread every morning. That's his job," he said. "I know, but it would get boring waking up, making bread, selling it, go home and then wake up to repeat the same thing day after day. Don't you think?" she asked. Izuku lightly nodded at her.

They walked by a man with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. His black mustache looked halfway grown and the small frames around his eyes were comical. He was scratching his head as he looked around him. When they got closer he stopped his searching.

"Ah good morning you two!" he said waving.

"Good morning monsieur Yamada. Have you lost something again?" she asked.

"I have, but the problem is I can't remember what," Yamada chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

Both of them giggled at him. Yamada was always losing things. There was a rumor that went around saying he lost his whole market stand even though the thing couldn't even be moved. They didn't believe it, but it would not surprise them if it was real.

"Hopefully you find it soon!" Izuku said. Yamada waved them off with a smile, "Oh, I'm sure it will come to me."

He looked at them, leaving his searching behind. "Where are you all off too?" he asked.

Ochako held up the small stack of books she was holding. "To return these books to Nedzu. It is about to lovers in fair Verona," she said with a big smile.

Yamada rolled his eyes. He held his hand over his mouth to whisper to Izuku, "Sounds boring."

Izuku chuckled at the older man, but stopped once he saw Ochako glaring at him. "Sorry, but a love story does sound boring," he said walking beside her. "Now books with fighting and action in it! Those aren't boring."

She rolled her eyes at her green-haired friend. He just didn't understand the adventure of finding your one true love and going with them to see the world or the things you will do to be with them.

They continued their walk through the town. People whispered around them about Ochako. The poor girl tried not to listen but the words hurt.

A woman leaned over to her friend and whispered, "Look there she goes, that girl is strange, no question!"

The Headmaster shook his head as the two walked past the school. Some of the boys laughed and point. "Dazed and distracted, can't you tell," he said slamming the door on them.

An elderly woman shook her head, "Never part of any crowd, because her head's up on some clouds."

"No denying she's a funny girl that Ochako," someone said rudely bumping into her.

Ochako dropped her books and sighed. "Hey! Come back here and..." Izuku started to say, but he seemed to stop as the villagers kept walking.

He squatted beside her as she wiped off the books. "Don't listen to them Ocha. Just because you are different doesn't mean you are weird. I think you are the coolest thing," he said with a smile. Ochako smiled back at him. She could never stay upset around her friend.

Whatever brought him into the village, she was very grateful. Without him, she would have gone mad.

Once she had the books cleaned, they continued on.

Izuku couldn't help but point and laugh at the lady with the long black hair. She was leaning over the stand with her dress tied too tight. Her red glasses sticking out against her pale face. "Bonjour. Good day," she whispered.

The man behind the counter blushed, "How is your family?"

She winked at him and asked, "How is your wife?"

"Without fail Neumri tries to flirt with the poor man," Izuku laughed. "And every morning..."

A woman with blue hair pushed her aside, "I need six eggs!" She looked around and saw the price. "That's too expensive!" she shouted. The man rolled his eyes. "A man needs to make a living around here. I can't just have these cheap prices. Either get buying or move along," he said.

Ochako and Izuku laughed as they walked away. "See what I mean Deku. You knew that was about to happen because it happens every day. Don't you ever want to be like those men in your books and go on an adventure?"

He thought about it and shrugged. "I like it here," he said. Ochako rolled her eyes and stuck up her hands. "There must be more than this provincial life!" she shouted.

"Like what Ochako? This is the life," he said with a smile. She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Maybe one day we could leave and come across a castle. Then one of us discover it's riches and become the king or queen of the castle." Izuku laughed at that as he opened the door. "Like there would be a castle anywhere close by."

They walked into a small building that had two small shelves filled with books. It was the only good thing that Ochako thought this town had. At least she could come here to escape whenever Izuku was busy helping her father.

"Well, if it isn't the only bookworms in town," the old man said. His white hair was balding at the top and his round belly laughed at his comment. Nedzu had been the keeper of this small library for many years. Though lately, no one had wanted to read except her, especially after the war.

"Where did you run off to this week?" he said as he walked over. The sound of his cane hitting the floor filled the room. "Two cities in Northern Italy. I didn't want to come back," she said with a smile. "I went on a great crusade and conquered the new world," Izuku chimed in.

They both walked over and put their books up. "Have you got any new places to go?" Ochako asked.

Nedzu sighed and said, "I am afraid not, but you may re-read any of the old ones that you'd like."

They all knew that both she and Izuku had read all the books more than once. But, they appreciated the librarian more than he probably would ever realize. Ochako grabbed a few books and put them in her apron.

After Izuku grabbed a few, they made their way out.

"Your library makes our small corner of the world feel big," she whispered. Izuku waved bye. Nedzu waved and sang, "Bon voyage."

Ochako opened one of the books and began to read. Ignoring the words that were flying around her.

"Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar."

"I wonder if she's feeling well, with a dreamy, far-off look."

"And her nose stuck in a book."

"What a puzzle to the rest of us is Ochako."

Izuku turned around shouted, "How about you all go talk about something else than Ocha. Last I checked the bar had some gossip happening stuff there or are you all just obsessed with her?"

Ochako laughed as everyone's face turned red and turned away.

"Thank you, Deku," she whispered grabbing his sleeve. His smile was bright as he looked at her. "Anything for my friend. Now tell me about the book you got!"

Her smile grew. "Oh, isn't it amazing!" she said pulling him to where he could see the book. She pointed at the section she was reading and whispered, "It's my favorite part because you'll see."

"See what?"

"Here's where she meets Prince Charming, but she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three," she said pulling the book away. "Why doesn't she know he is a prince?" he asked as they walked. "Because he is pretending to be a commoner. The Prince wants to live a life outside the castle, but can only escape at night," she said with a wink.

_The two continued on their merry way not realizing that on top of the hill, there were two men on horses. A short man, with puff purple hair. The other had long, beautiful blonde hair. He was using a binocular to look at the village. Why was he there and what was he looking for?_


	3. Chapter 3

_As the villagers went about their day, two men were on top of the hill looking down. One man, who was short and had a puff of purple hair, was digging through his bag trying to find something. The other man, who was tall and had long blonde hair with striking purple eyes, watched the village through a set of binoculars._

_His eyes moving, searching for that one thing he desired. The thing that had his eye since he returned from the war._

_What was that thing you ask?_

_Well, the thing that had caught our hunter's eye was actually a person._

The purple hair man had a big smile on his face. "Wow, Aoyama. You didn't miss a single shot this morning. How many ducks did we catch?" he asked looking at the small bags hanging off their horses. The blonde man just nodded, too busy looking for something else.

"I think we will get a pretty good amount at the market today. Plus the fact that the Yoga Aoyama got these means-"

"Look at her Mineta, my future wife," Aoyama interrupted flipping his hair. Mineta squinted as he looked toward the village. Everyone looking like tiny figurines as they walked around. He tried to pinpoint the woman that Aoyama had his eyes set on, but he couldn't see that signature pink dress anywhere.

He rolled his eyes and took the binoculars from him. "That weird inventor's daughter? Sir, you've been after her for almost a year now and she has declined your offer every time," he said shaking his head.

Mineta looked over at his dear friend and wiggled his eyebrows, "Instead, how about you go after one of those three pretty women who are always following you."

Aoyama shook his head no. "Those women are not who I want. They are easy prey. They are taking out the best part of the hunt!" he exclaimed. "And what is that?" Mineta asked. He truly hated hunting. The blood, waking up early, tracking, and skinning the animals was awful. He would rather stay in the village and flirt with all the woman. The only reason he decided to join Aoyama on his hunting trips was for the ladies. They seemed to love the hunter types, but Mineta couldn't even hold the gun straight.

Aoyama's purple eyes almost sparkled as he looked at his friend, "The chase."

He lightly squeezed his horse and it began to move. Mineta quickly followed suit. "But sir she is-"

"The most beautiful girl in the village and you know that makes her the best."

"Sir, she is so…what is the word I'm looking for," Mineta said putting his hand on his chin. He didn't want to insult his friend, but the two were complete opposites. She was plain water that no one liked while he was a fine wine that everyone wanted. Where she had brains, he had bronze. Honestly, Mineta could go on.

"Ah, well-read and you are just so athletically inclined," he added.

Aoyama laughed, "Those things do not matter in the eyes of love my dear friend." Mineta rolled his eyes. He did not understand this obsession he had with Ochako. She was the oddest person in the village right next to her friend. Everyone avoided her, but for some reason Aoyama loved it.

No matter how many times the lady told him no, he came back. It was kind of sad to watch, but at the same time impressive.

"My dear friend, ever since the war I've felt like I have been missing something. And, Miss Ochako gives me that sense of-"

"Je ne sais quoi?" Mineta teased.

Aoyama turned and looked at him. His eyebrows scrunched up trying to figure out whatever his purple-haired friend said. "I have no idea what that means," he chuckled.

Mineta shook his head as the village came into view. The people of this village absolutely adored Aoyama. During the war, he had single handily kept the village safe. When the army heard of his bravery, they asked him to join their army.

Upon his return, the village declared him a hero. He was given the tavern and the biggest house. Everyone loved him. The men wanted to be him, and the women wanted to marry him.

Before the war Aoyama never noticed Ochako. He didn't even know what she looked like. But after his return, she turned her nose up at something he said and said that no one could ever love him that much. Ever since then he had been after her. Trying to prove her wrong.

"Right from the moment when I met her, no," he turned and pointed at Mienta, "saw her. I said she's gorgeous and I fell." Aoyama put the back of his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. Dramatically he leaned back like he had been shot by something.

"In town, there is only she. Who is as beautiful as me," he continued as they rode over to his tavern.

As the got up to the deck, they got off their horses and tied them at the coral. "So Mineta," Aoyama said leaning against his horse. In his hand, he held a small ring with a single diamond. "I'm making plans to woo and marry Ochako."

Mineta rested his forehead against his horse. This was going to end badly. He just knew it.

As they untied their hunting bags from their horses, three women ran out from the tavern. "Look there he is!" One shouted. The other two giggled as they leaned over the railing.

"Isn't he dreamy," one purred resting her chin on her hand.

The other two nodded. Aoyama turned and winked at them, trying to give them a little bit of a show. "Monsieur Aoyama!" they squealed.

Mineta followed his footsteps and gave the woman a wink. "Ew!" they shouted moving out his line of sight.

Aoyama laughed and patted Mineta's head. "Do not worry dear friend. One day the ladies will be swooning over you," he said. "One can only hope," he whispered to himself as they made their way up the stairs.

Across the village, Ochako and Izuku were making their final stop. Their arms were full from shopping, but the two couldn't stop smiling at the fun they had.

It seemed that the village square had more people in as they tried to navigate their way out. They could hear people shouting to get through. Someone yelled about bacon, while another man was asking about flowers.

"Looks like we did good today," Izuku said trying to balance the bread in his arms. "It seems we did. We got everything to make the cake for later and have a decent dinner," she responded.

Ochako turned to look at her friend. His hair was starting to stick up in every direction while a little bit of his bangs stuck to his forehead. Ochako was burning up to as the hot summer sun was rising. "When we get back to the house, we can get us some water and maybe cool off," she suggested.

Izuku shook his head in agreeance. "That sounds very good right now," he said with a smile.

She gave him a nod and they continued on their way.

When they got close to the tavern she stopped when she saw Aoyama's horse outside. "Do you want to take the long way around?" she asked turning toward Izuku. He glanced behind her seeing the horse. He shook his head and said, "Sure!" She let out a sigh of relief. Thankfully Izuku understood her dislike for that man. Everyone else thought she was rude because she always turned him down.

They turned around quickly, but they weren't quick enough. Mineta saw them through the window.

"Aoyama! She's heading back toward the square!" he shouted.

Aoyama, who was talking to a few ladies, quickly stood up and adjusted his vest. "I am sorry ladies, but I must bid you ado. I have a date with my future wife," he said giving them a wink. On his way out, he stopped by a mirror and fixed his ponytail. "What a beautiful sight," he whispered.

Mineta wanted to beat his head against the wall. But he was trying to keep an eye on Ochako and her weird little friend. Her pink dress and bun were quickly disappearing in the crowd. "Sir, she is getting away," he frantically said.

Aoyama snapped out of it and ran outside. "Keep the tavern going while I am gone!" he shouted.

He put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest as he turned toward the ladies that were talking to Aoyama. They looked at each other then at him. Disgust clearly on their faces. He ignored their looks and pushed back his hair. Channeling his inner stud, he leaned against the table. "Hello, ladies."

She hoped she got away quickly, but when she heard him trying to get through the crowd she sped up. Ochako really didn't want to speak to the man. He was the worst of the worst. The man only thought about himself and cared nothing for anything that wasn't him. Why he wanted to be with her she would never know. Izuku kept saying it was because he hit his head too hard at some point.

"OCHAKO!" he shouted.

Neither one turned around to look at him. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of acknowledging him. It was like he thrived on it.

"Hopefully we can lose him in the crowd," Izuku whispered.

She nodded as they made their way through. The crowd seemed to get denser the closer to the fountain they got. People around them were shouting and trying to get done what they needed to be done. Ochako gave a silent thank you to the universe for this. Maybe this would throw him off their tracks.

She rolled her eyes and whispered, "There must be more than this provincial life!"

They found their escape through a small opening in the crowd. Both of them quickly went through it and down the alley. Ochako looked back to see Aoyama looking for them in the crowd. Giggling at him, they made their way back to her house.

It didn't take long before her home came into view.

Her father ran out and greeted them. "I see today was a success!" he said opening the gate. Ochako smiled and Izuku said, "It was."

The three of them made their way inside and began to sort through everything. It was quiet except for the sound of her father humming a familiar tune. It was a song her mother used to sing to her before bed. It shocked her to hear her father humming it. He had said he had forgotten it long ago.

She wanted to ask him about it, but she knew he would immediately stop and close in on himself. So, she let him hum the tune as they worked.

After everything was put away, Ochako turned to look at her father. "So, what do you want to do now?" she asked. "I have a few inventions that I would love your help on," he said with a smile. The two of them couldn't pass that up. To be able to help and create new things was exciting. Her father had been working on this box that created music and the small building would open and the tiny people inside would dance.

"I'll get the supplies!" Ochako said running into the other room.

The two men followed behind her. While Izuku and her father got the invention out, Ochako threw on her old apron so her dress wouldn't get dirty. Once it was secured on her, she turned around and gave them a big smile. "Let's get to work!"

It was a nice way to spend her birthday. They all laughed, got a little bit of oil here and there, and overall just had an amazing time.

The sun was beginning to set as they finished up. All three stood around the little tower they created. "Fingers crossed," he father whispered as he turned the nob. Slowly the tower opened, and the music began to play.

Ochako watched in amazement as the little people danced smoothly along to the music.

It reminded her of the ballet dancers her mother would talk about. She always told Ochako that you could express yourself through dance and ballet was amazing at that. A part of her wondered if her mother might have been a ballet dancer before she met her father. Her mother always wanted to take her to the theater when she was older. Ochako frowned at the thought that she would never get to do that with her mother.

The music came to a stop and the tower closed on itself.

"I think I call this one a success!" her father chimed as he picked it up. Izuku nodded his head, a little bit of oil was on his cheek. "You will definitely have to show me how to fully make that! My boy…friend…" Izuku slowly faded off.

Ochako looked over at him. His eyebrows were scrunched like he was thinking hard about something. He normally did that whenever he talked about his past. It was like there was something blocking her green-haired friend's memory.

Her father gave him a small pat on the back. "I will my boy," he said with a smile. Izuku looked up at him, his distress was gone from his face.

"Though," her father pulled something out of his pocket, "it will have to be after this."

Ochako looked at the paper. It was an invitation to showcase in Paris. Scanning it, it seemed like her father would bring something and the people would judge it. If he won, there was a small prize.

"Father this is amazing!" she said looking up at him.

He chuckled at her. "I know. I thought I would go to it if it was okay with you," he asked with a small blush on his face.

Hearing that made Ochako smile bigger. Her father hadn't left their house in years and for him to finally do it was amazing. She jumped up and down saying, "Yes! Go! It will be so amazing papa!" He laughed at his daughter's excitement.

"Okay, okay. I would have to leave tomorrow though. It is such short notice," he said. Ochako could see in his eyes that he might be thinking of a way to get out of it. She really wanted him to go and have fun. He had not done it in so long. "That is fine papa. I will be fine here. I have Deku here with me to keep me company," she said linking her arm with her friend's.

Izuku smiled at him and shook his head. "We promise not to burn down the house," he said with a smirk. Ochako laughed as she slapped the back of his head.

Her father laughed at the two of them.

"I will go then," he said his smiling growing.

The bell began to ring, signaling that night was approaching.

"I believe that it is time for me to leave. I will see you tomorrow then?" Izuku asked gathering his stuff. "I will see you tomorrow," Ochako said with a smile.

Both her and her father watched from their porch as Izuku made his way back to his home. Once he was out of sight, her father turned to her. "He is such a nice boy, Ochako. Why don't you go after him?" he teased. Her cheeks turned red and she stuttered, "F…father! I am just not interested in him."

She turned around and opened the door. "Besides, I believe someone else has Deku's heart," she said walking in.

She thought back to the times that Izuku thought she wasn't looking at him. Whenever there were couples around Izuku looked sad. Like his heart was unerring for someone that wasn't there. She wanted to ask him about it, but never really had the time to.

"Ah, young love," he father sighed. There was a rare smile on his face that he only gave her mother.

Ochako undid her apron and threw it over the chair. She wondered if she would ever find a love like that. One that could survive the test of time.

She put her hand over her heart. Maybe she would one day. Maybe on her grand adventure.

"Father," she whispered.

He hummed at her. "How do you still have so much love still for mom, even after she has been gone for so many years?"

He sat down in the chair and looked at her as she joined him. He leaned over to her and pushed some hair behind her ear. "I ask myself a lot of questions when it comes to that."

Her father took her hand in his and continued, "How does a moment last forever or how can a story never die?" Ochako noticed how his eyes watered up and his voice cracked a little. "Do you know the answers Ocha?" he asked. She shook her head no.

"Well, it's love we must hold onto. It's never easy but we try," he whispered.

He glanced over at the painting of her mother and him that he had. "Sometimes our happiness is captured. Sometimes a time and place standstill," he breathed out. They sat there in silence as her father's words hung in the air.

Maybe he did not want to leave the house because this is where she is to him. She is here in the floorboards, the invention room. She is the cold wind that blows through the house. She is everything. To her father, their life was here. Their biggest memories are in this house.

Her father wiped a tear away and put a finger to her chest. "Holding onto love is the answer Ocha. Love lives on inside our hearts and always will," he said with a smile.

"I will always love your mother. Nothing and no one will ever change that." He put his hand on her cheek. "You look like her more and more each day," he said with a smile.

Then he took a deep breath. "Ocha, I know you've put your life on the back burner to stay with me. You've been taking care of me and helping me during my darkest days. I am very thankful for that and for you, but dear," he pulled away, "I want you to go live your life. Go on that big adventure you've always talked about."

"But papa, I-"

He held up his hand silencing her.

"I do not want to hear it. Your mother would not like you moping around here. She would want you to be living your dream. So, after I get back from Paris, you can go on that adventure," he said with a smile.

Ochako did not know what to say. She was torn. Yes, this is what she wanted, but what if he needed her. What if he had another episode and stayed locked inside for days.

He chuckled at her. "I can tell you're overthinking dear. Don't. If something happens Izuku is here and he can help me. I actually have talked to him about it," he father said rubbing the back of his neck.

She wanted to be mad at her friend for discussing this without her, but she knew he did it with the best intentions. They probably were talking about it this morning too when she was getting ready.

Tears filled Ochako's eyes. She could go on that adventure she wanted, and she would not have to worry about her father.

"Papa," she whispered as she pulled him into a hug.

_They both held each other as Ochako cried. It seemed like everything was falling into place. She went to bed that night not knowing though that her life would drastically change, and her big adventure would be happening a lot different than she thought. That beyond that hill she so desperately wanted to cross, laid a castle filled with people who were in need._


End file.
